Back home
by WalkingChicago23
Summary: Erin lindsay has a seceret that most her team don't know. What happens when the team is moved to another state for a few months and the secert needs come out? (One tree hill and chicago pd crossover) This isnt based on any episodes but will mention some events and include majority of the characters. (Linstead, Burzek, naley, Leyton) (set in early PD seasons)
1. Nervous

She was nervous. Absolutely nervous. She had no idea how any of the others were going to react to it but she knew she was probably, well definitely going to soon find out. Only Hank, Jay and even Adam knew and they were constantly sending secret text to her asking if she's ok. She was okay. She was just a nervous wreck and she was hiding it well from the rest. Hank had knew for years since her took her i as his own when she was about to turn 18. She had told Jay little bits about it from about a year into them being partners and everything else a few days before the labelled themselves officially together. And Adam, well they had been partnered together when her and Jay got together when Hank switched them all around and he had actually been a good partner except from the fact every day he complains about not driving every time. There had been an situation which happened while she was visiting last with two of them, and she extended her stay until she was sure they would both be okay, which they were, but it didn't stop her from breaking down in the car when they had been called to a similar situation only to find the victims were worse off. Adam give her a shoulder to cry on and didn't question anything, he just wanted to make sure his friend was ok, she finally told him a small part of it while explaining why the next day in the locker room and let's just say that's the last throng he expected from her.

Somehow while lost in her thoughts they had done most of their journey from the airport to their new district. Their commander thought it was a great idea to had a small town unit and city unit trade places for 3 MONTHS! I mean the odds of it being the same place she if from is ridiculous but yet here they are. It was to strengthen the unit that don't get to see so much action and bring the ones that do close together.

Everyone in the unit are close and are like family knowing everything about one another, well apparently not Erin. And yet agin she was lost in waves of her thoughts and nerves only to be pulled out by Jay placing his hand on her thigh to give it a small squeeze. It brought a smile to her face knowing he was there for her, hell she always knew that but him show it made it more special.

They day had gone quite fast from then as they made it to the district to get settled in having new photos, parking spaces and codes done for them as their in a new state, and each of them picking their new temporary desk for them to work at.

Her phone started to go off more and more as they were heading to the places they will be living in for the next 3 months, which ironically happens to been in the same place as the one she has. She knew who the calls and text were off, she told them the time she would probably be arriving and they was excited to see her she knew that, and she was just and excited to see them. The team began to notice and she finally had no choice but to turn her phone off. Atwater was about to question it but Ruzek had pulled them all in for a conversation about what they could do with the 5 days they have free before the begin work. He made sure to state they needed to have a "guys night" in order to get all their attention and resulted in everyone but Erin and Kim playing poker tomorrow night.

Kim had suggested they visit the river court as it was a place mentioned often in her favourite book written about the people who lived her and who she desperately wanted to meet. That left her speechless. Nothing was coming to Erin's mind, she didn't know how to respond to that. Thankfully she didn't have to as they pulled up and she leaped out of the car, probably too fast.

It was night as everyone collected their keys and listened for the number they needed they became dazed by the sight of the docks and small illuminated lights of the small town, well until Kim started to squeal, right across from the river in front of them was the very same river court with a group playing a game on it. She was hyper and convinced it was them from the book.

Erin muttered "Shit" under her breath at no one in particular but the sound was caught by Atwater and Al sending a confused look across their face.


	2. Home

Everyone had settled into their new homes for the next few months. Well, they didn't have much to do in the first place as everyone's apartments came full of the furniture and things they would need so they only needed to bring clothes and a few other bits. It had been a close call the night before and Kim was constantly sending messages into their group chat to convince someone to go down with her to see if it was truly the people from her favorite book. UGH, she was gonna kill Lucas for writing that book. She knew who was there. She had spent so much time with each of them to know who they were. She knew that the guys would go down their all the time to play a game and they would even bring along the smaller boys half the time. She wanted nothing more than to go hug them Nathan, Lucas, clay and for some reason, Keller was their sat talking away with Chase, now that she shook her head laughing at.

The whole unit had been given the remainder of that week off and told to have a fresh start on Monday, which gave her 5 days, 5 days to tell them and hope they don't hate her from keeping it from them. No one had anything food wise in their places yet seeing as they only got there the previous night so they all thought to go out and get something and it now had her in panic mode. They were meeting in a little over an hour and she knew this town like the back of her hand making the fact there are only two cafes in town, one she part owned and she sure as hell wasn't going to allow her team inside Tara's cafe.

Jay came into the room and could tell just by the way she was pacing around the floor she was stressed. She wanted to tell them and he knew that for a fact, she just didn't know how and that scared her a little. They both knew she needed to tell them and probably very soon as they were most likely about to go to her cafe filled with people she sees as family, and that's what lead her to this. She had messaged everyone to come to hers and Jays place before they went out leading her to freak out even more."Oh god!... ugh why am I like this telling them but I was perfectly fine telling you and Ruzek. I mean I told Ruzek... with no problem" Erin stood there with her hands in her face dreading hearing the knocking and the fill of people in the apartment.Jay removed her hands and gently pulled her into his chest trying to cal her. "hey.. hey it's going to be fine, they all care about you, and even if they're not at first they will come around, they all love you Er"And with that came the knock at their door reviling Atwater, Burgess, and Ruzek. After a few minutes, Hank turned up followed by Al and Antonio strolling in very shortly after. They were all confused but Hank who lent against the kitchen counter and Adam giving sneaky thumbs up from behind Kim.

"What's up with this 'meeting' thought we were all gonna go get some food" Kim was fidgeting, Everyone knew it wasn't the food she as bothered about she just wanted to see as much of the town as possible "well um...umm.. I kinda gotta tell you all something" They could all tell by the way Erin began to stutter that it was something they should probably listen to which automatically had them all shutting their mouths wondering what it could be. Even Al and he knew everything."Okay so do any of you actually know that I'm not actually properly from Chicago?"With them all shaking their heads she had begun to carry on."well umm...im actually from here. Tree hill" "wait. what?!" Kim had pure confusion written across her face along with the rest of them that didn't know."yeah. I was born in Tree Hill, North Carolina. I grew up here until the age of 17 when my dad was put away for fraud and my mother went of with the first person she could find. well, that actually happened when I was 16. I lived here for another year with a friend and her dad, and another friend and his mom, and then two others separately as roommates until I kinda had enough of everything here and decided to go anywhere for a fresh start, which lead me to Chicago. My dad's case was well known as it happened at a huge company and I knew people would recognize my name, so I started to use the name Erin Lindsay officially changing it when I was 18, which was shortly after I moved in with Hank and his family. And well that's kinda a long story cut short."They stared at her. She just kinda blurted it all out not meaning to."Your Brooke!" and with that everyone's gaze snapped over to Kim."Your Brooke! As in Brooke Davis! Right?" "How did you figure that out from that?" Ruzek along with everyone else was amazed by that."Adam, you know how many times I've read The Unkindness Of Ravens right?" Erin was tense and anxious waiting for a real reaction and while everyone was occupied by Adam and Kim, Jay had notice and slipped his hands into hers for comfort.Antonio was the one to break it for her once he saw how it was affecting her. He walked up bringing her into a reassuring hug."You know its nothing to be scared of right? it's your life. your childhood. I mean we all have things that we haven't told each other about when we were younger so why should this be different in any way. Even with a different name Erin or Brooke, if Kim guessed right, your still one person and that's a person we all care about. No. Matter. What." And with that Erin hugged him tighter crying into his shoulder while everyone joined waiting their turn. She was shocked and relieved, she at least expected someone to be pissed but no it was the complete opposite.Once released Kim dragged her by her hand to the couch looking like a child on Christmas begging to know more.


	3. Tara’s cafe

**Sorry it's been so long since an update, I've had so much going on over the past few months since chapter 2 and now I have so much free time on my hands.**

 **I hope your able to enjoy the story and keep in thought that this is my first fan fic**.

Kim was firing a new question at me every time I gave an answer to the previous one. She was amazed, and no one could even say otherwise as it was written all over her face, she wanted to know everything.

"so, you said you stayed here for a year after everything began happening and you stayed with a few people, right?"

"yeah, I don't think anyone actually wanted me to leave, and to be honest I didn't want to leave, but one day I really just had enough and wanted to try a new start."

I could feel little by little Kim piecing everything together in her head, even knowing about her obsession with Lucas's book, I could see that it wasn't for the purpose on more knowledge of people she had come to love form a book, well not all of it anyway.

The rest of the morning was spent with filling in the unit with her early life. It exhausted her but it also made her realize the family she actually has, not the father who ran off after prison when he lost all his money when his company went bankrupted or the mother who she hadn't heard of since she was 16, no it was the family sat around her with shocked but supportive faces who have had her back every day since she each one of met them and the family she had included in her stories, the ones she had known since her youth and had all helped her with becoming who she is today.

At this point everyone was starving and really in need of food but due to the constant questions from Kim, with help from Kevin as he came to have his own to ask. It was about 11 and they all knew breakfast was off the table so their plans had now turned into lunch. We had all left mine and Jay's new place about ten minutes ago and was now in the center of the town. Al had googled for a place for them to eat and was taking the lead knowing full well Kim was going to have pulled me into convocation, he found two places opposite one another and himself and Hank had said to just go to the one they reach first. That didn't really go well. When I did look forward, we were on the side of Tree Hill Café. Tara's café.

"Don't go in this one unless you want to choke on stale dog food." And with Kim's arm still linked through mine we continued walking to the opposite side of the street.

I could feel the confusion on the guys faces and hear Adam's laugh and knowing that's going to be questioned, but honestly, we just arrived and we don't need food poisoning from the food Tara thinks is acceptable to serve.

Kim froze with her mouth wide open bringing myself and the rest to stop walking.

"Kim? You okay?" Kevin was the one to ask her as well as us all being curious.

"is this Karen's Café...as in th..,"

"Oh, for god's sake Kim. Come on" And with a tug on our joined arms I pulled her to the entrance with Kim's massive smile on her face and everyone laughing at how much Kim was fangirling over this book.


	4. Karen’s cafe

I know, I know it's been ages since an update and I'm sorry. School and life in general have been a bit hectic. But I have come up with a number of ideas of what to come next I just have to figure out how to write them in.

I've also came up with one or two ideas for other fanfics but before I start doing them as well, I want to see if people like this one or not.

And yet again sorry this took so long guys. Also, a reminder that I have chosen to use the original team members but Upton and Rojas will make appearances at some point, as well, they can't be left out but you got to love the originals more.

The place looked mostly the same. From the sunflowers on top of the tables to the paintings on the walls, the little thing that others wouldn't notice but the regulars would love about it.

Kim had yet again become frozen in place as she took in the building, just beyond happy that this was where she was going to be close to for a few months. Kevin placed his hands on either side of her shoulder gently to get her to walk to a booth so that they could sit and finally eat something. After a small observation of the room they were in they all began to look at the menus except for Erin who was looking at the team she was with who currently spaced out between two booths behind one another. She was pulled out of it by Antonio as he turned to her from behind Jay.

"So, what's wrong with the other place then. You kind of had a strong opinion on it?"

The rest listened, intrigued to know except from Jay who gave a small laugh as Erin shook her head and smiled.

Adam chimed in from across where she sat laughing as he remembered her comment from a few moments ago. "yeah I mean 'chock on stale dog food' what the hell do they serve over there?"

"Hey I got no problem with this one I mean come THIS is Karen's café" Kim gestured her hands around as she spoke and this just earned more smiles from everyone as they knew that Kim wasn't going to calm down anytime soon or even within the following days.

"anyway... changing subject, anyone you know in here? I mean we gotten meet some of you tree hill friends."

"Kim don't lie you just want to meet the book people" Adam stated leaving everyone laughing.

"well yeah. But I also want to hear some stories about this one that we wouldn't be able to hear from absolutely anyone else." And while Kim pointed at Erin the other couldn't help but think about what she had said and get on board with it.

"sorry but surprisingly they're not here and if they were, I wouldn't have managed to get this far into the pace without being clung to by one like whenever I come to visit."

And as if on cue an arm slid around her as someone sat on her left leg from the side of the table.

"That oddly true. And next time wait until I am actually here. I'm slightly offended that I wasn't visited the second you landed. It's our tradition when we visit one another."

sorry that their not the longest I'm hoping to make the ones to come longer then these first.


End file.
